L'Cie Reviews
by PikaDream
Summary: Two friends decides to make a review show on ChuTube. One's a ex-soldier,one's a Pulsian. They kinda hate each other. They know they'll be famous in no time. But does this come with a cost? Kinda a LightFang Ship fic. A text review show with a humorous twist. Written in the same fashion as Chao Adventures!
1. S1 Puyo Pop Fever

_**L'Cie Reviews**_

_**Episode 1: Puyo Pop Fever! (GC,GBA,DS,Xbox,PS2,PSP) **_

_**Aka "Nobody Likes Review Shows."**_

* * *

**-Fang & Lightning's House(Yes,they share a home)-**

Oerba Yun Fang(Female Pulsian):Hey,Lightning.

Lightning Claire Farron(21-year old Female):What.

Fang:Can I use your ChuTube account?

Lightning:And why,pray tell,should I let you use it?

Fang:Um…...Nothing special…..*Puyo Pop Fever DS Box mysteriously appears in one of her hands*

Lightning:*Looks at box & Glares at Fang* Uh huh.

Fang:*Sees box* Oh,how did that get here?! *Nervously Laughs*

Lightning:Let me guess…...You want to make a video game review show?

Fang:How did you know?!

Lightning:Because apparently everyone fucking do that these days! Name one of those damn reviewers,and I'll show you a gay vampire!

Fang:...Zero Punctuation?

Lightning:Don't. EVER. Mention. THAT. Name. _AGAIN._

Fang:Um…..The Great Clement?

Lightning:Ugh…okay,here's your prize. Enjoy. *Shows a picture of Edward Cullen from Twilight*

Edward:Sparkle Sparkle!

Fang:Oh,go fuck yourself.

Lightning:But seriously though,why can you make your own account instead of using my?

Fang:Because…...I don't know how to make a email address.

Lightning:Really?!

Fang:Yes,really.

Lightning:...You know what?! Fine! You can use it.

Fang:Oh,and I want you to co-host along with me in this review.

Lightning:What you say?! No!

Fang:*Puppy-dog Eyes* Please?

Lightning:...Fine. Besides,there is nothing else to do.

Fang:Yes! And I got the perfect name for our new review series!

Lightning:And it is…?

* * *

Fang:Hello all! My name is Oerba Yun Fang,and this frowny face is Lightning C. Farron. Say hi!

Lightning(Wearing a Yellow Puyo Hat):...I hate you.

Fang:How cute. Welcome to L'Cie Reviews! Just to note:We are _not_ L'Cie.

Lightning:Well,we were once L'Cie. And we saved Cocoon from destruction,but we kinda made some people's lives a living hell,which we didn't mean to. And...

Fang:*Puts her hand on Lightning's mouth and nervously laughs* Yes yes,let's never speak of that tragedy in the viewer's face ever again. Anyways! We are both going to review Puyo Pop Fever for the DS!

Lightning:We know this game is on multiple systems like the GameCube and such,so I decided to give the GBA version a go while Fang reviews the DS version. So…..

Fang:Without further delay….

Both:*Smiles* _Let's get started!_

* * *

_**DS Version**_

**Story**

Fang:There are three courses in this game: RunRun,WakuWaku and the HaraHara course.

The story doesn't start up if you don't play the WakuWaku Course. The RunRun course is just the tutorial,so I can't explain anything except _PLAY THIS COURSE FIRST! _You'll be saving your life if you do. And do lots of training too. You're gonna need it. Anyway,story time!

So,there is this magic school. Or should I say,a school that teaches all their students how to do Puyo Pop and be good at magic all together. The teacher,Accord,lost her flying cane. She will give out a reward to the one who finds it first.

And so,a student at the school AKA our heroine,Amitie,is going to try and get it!

In the HaraHara Course,Raffine,your first opponent in the WakuWaku Course,is our main protagonist here.

Basically,the HaraHara Course is kinda Raffine's version of the WakuWaku Course,instead she is going on the run for the cane and it's balls hard.

Never gone to the whole story,since HaraHara is damn hard. But I hope this small summary helps you understands the story a bit.

**Gameplay**

Fang:It's your basic Puyo Pop jiff! Instead,it's not always 2-sets anymore. And it's now called Puyo Pop instead of Puyo Puyo.

Lightning:Wait. You never told me there was a entire series of it!

Fang:I thought you knew!

Lightning:I never did!

Fang:Anyways~

In Puyo Pop,it's easy to learn,kinda hard to master. You have to put a chain of four or more of the same colored Puyos. It you try to do more chains at the same time,not only will you get more points and make more of those rock Puyos fall down on your opponent's side,you will also fill up your Fever Gauge!

On the middle right side is your Fever Gauge and next to it is your opponent's. Under it is how much time you'll have when you activate Fever. Fever Mode is basically your way to curb-stomp your opponent to death by doing multiple chains with conveniently placed Puyos,waiting to actually be chained!

There are 16 characters,all having different drop patterns,meaning one character might have a 2-set first,then a 3-set the next. Or,maybe,after having at least 2-sets,they might get a Big Puyo!

They are very different in terms of drop patterns and strategies if CPU controlled. Choose a character that you think it's best for you and Puyo Pop away!

**Gameplay - Game Modes**

Fang:There are up to….4 Modes in this game!

There's Single Puyo Pop Aka Story Mode and Free Battle,which is no more of that,

Everybody Puyo Pop,a multiplayer mode that can hold up to 8 players,which you can also do with yourself and with DS Download Play,if your friends don't have the game,

and Endless Puyo Pop,with Endless Fever,seeing how many chains you can pull so you can make the time not go down,Endless Mission,doing multiple missions while you have a time limit on them all,and Original Endless,which is the normal Endless Puyo Pop.

**Presentation**

Fang:The presentation is…okay. The cutscenes are nothing special. There are just character portraits. Portraits that change through flipping! And move through sliding. In a background. Again,nothing special. Graphics are okay. Voices…okay,I guess?

So,Presentation is…..Meh.

Lightning:Seems like you don't care about the DS version. Well,let me tell you. The GBA version is my better version.

Fang:_WHAT. _No! I like the DS version! And what do you mean the GBA version is better than the DS version?!

* * *

_**GBA Version**_

**Story**

Fang:Well,the story is-

Lightning:The story's the same. Fuck it.

**Gameplay**

Fang:Well,the gameplay is-

Lightning:Once again,same thing. Fuck it.

Fang:Wait…..You unlocked the last character! How?!

Lightning:Well,I did this trick I founded on GameFAQs and it worked. But I should tell you a bit of the story you didn't know,right Fang? Since it did unlocked the other cutscenes from the HaraHara course I didn't get.

**Story(Again…..Now with spoilers!)**

Lightning:So,apparently,Accord was the one behind all this flying cane mess. If you didn't used at least 7 continues,the final boss is,once again(If you played the entirety of the WakuWaku course),Popoi,who Accord wanted to keep as a surprise to everyone. If you _did _used 7 continues,however,you'll be up against the mascot of Puyo Pop,this weird bunny…thing,named Carbuncle,who,I thought at first,was named after the Fal'Cie Carbuncle,but this name was used for this bunny thing ages ago.

Raffine gets the cane and Accord decides to give her the reward…..Or so she thought. Accord tells Raffine to close her eyes,while she gets a Big 'Fuck You' Hammer and hits Raffine in the head. Amitie wakes her up to tell her that she did find the cane and saved the day. Raffine then thinks that she must have forgotten something important,but don't care about it.

Ah,excuse plots at their finest…..

**Gameplay - Game Modes**

Fang:Now,I'm looking at your GBA's screen and it doesn't look the same damn thing!

The 2-player & 4-player Everybody Puyo Pop are now separate! 2-Player is called Double Puyo Pop and 4-player is…..Well,still Everybody Puyo Pop,but what's this?! Team Battles?! I can't do that!

Lightning:One of the reasons why my version is better.

Fang:No,it doesn't make it better than mine! The DS version can take up to 8 players!

Lightning:Can it do Team Battles? Uh,a no.

Fang:Grr…..

Lightning:Oh,I should note I was able to almost beat the WakuWaku course very fast. Another reason why my version is better:I don't have to look at two screens!

**Presentation**

Fang:It…looks the same damn thing!

Lightning:Well,my version came before yours. Meaning,all the stuff from the GBA version has been ported to the DS version. Another reason why my version is better:Mine wasn't filled with sprites that came from a different version!

Fang:Oh yeah! But mine has fully voiced cutscenes!

Lightning:And now I realized something:Why are we even arguing over this stuff?

Fang:Because…because…...UGH!

Lightning:Can we just talk about the goods and the bads about both versions?

* * *

_**Both Versions**_

**Positives**

Fang:Well,the game is fun,so there's that.

Lightning:Plus,if your friends love this game too,then it's fun to play with friends.

Fang:Oh! And the music is great!

...Yeah,that's all we can think of.

Lightning:Yes,unfortunately,there are lots of Negatives that can make players take a step back and not play anymore.

**Negatives**

Lightning:Oh dear Etro...Where do I start?

Like Fang said,this game is easy to pick up,but is hard to master. And,yes,this game is _HARD AS FUCK!_ Try to do free battle and put your opponent as either Popoi or Carbuncle and prepare to have a hard time to keep up with them. It is near impossible to beat them. Oh,and Accord counts too.

While Fang thinks the Presentation is okay,but I think it's god awful. I think this game is only enjoyable with friends than alone.

Fang:...Yeah. Exactly what I going to say.

* * *

_**Overall**_

Fang:I think the game is great!

Lightning:Yes,I think so too.

Fang:But,the negatives somewhat overshadow the experience overall and sometimes,I kinda don't play that much due to the somewhat early difficulty spikes.

Lightning:Whatever the cause,with the exception of the hard parts,we still think it's a fun game for you and your friends.

I'll give it a 6.9 out of 10.

Fang:I'll give it a 7.6 out of 10.

Lightning:We hope you enjoyed our first video!

Fang:And we'll see you guys later!

* * *

_**Epilogue...**_

Lightning:Ugh...I'm beat.

Fang:*Heavy sigh* Me too...

Lightning:If we had a script,which is what every reviewer has,I would not be this stressful!

But...It was fun.

Fang:*Looks at Lightning and raises her brow with a smirk* Hm?

Lightning:*Lean towards Fang* Maybe...

Fang:*Blushes a bit*

Lightning:*Smiles*...We can do this again?

Fang:*Faintly Smiles*...Oh,Light-Light...*Kisses Lightning on the cheek*

Lightning:*Blushes*

Fang:Of course we can. And I thought you hated Reviews.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Unknown_:Well,I wasn't expecting some competition...

_Unknown_:Should we sabotage their show?

_Unknown_:No...It's too early. When I know they are actually rivals...Yes,they'll never review again.

*Sinister Laugh*

* * *

My score? 8.9 out of 10.

**Want us to do a review of a Fan Fic,Rom Hack or Fan Game? Tell us through the reviews! We'll be sure to find it.**

**Did we do something wrong? Tell us!**

**NOTE:This fanfic is set in an alternative universe. It might not follow canon.**

**This fic is a LightFang (LightningxFang) Ship fic. There is some shipping moments. If you don't like that,then why did you read?**

**This fanfic is a humorous take on reviews. But they are legit reviews. I put my actual score at the end of the review.**

_**Where's Chao Adventures? I'm working on Episode 10,Part 2! You just have to be patient! How about you read this for now?**_


	2. S1 The World's Hardest Game

_**L'Cie Reviews**_

_**Episode 2: The World's Hardest Game (Flash Game)**_

_**Aka "THIS GAME CAME FROM AN ADAMANTOISE EGG!"**_

* * *

**-Fang & Lightning's House-**

Fang:_WHY. WHY. WHY DOES THIS EXIST. __**WHY?!**_

Lightning:What's the matter?

_Some Time Later…._

Lightning:...We need to make a review of this.

Fang:I was going to do that,since Flappy Bird is not on the App Store anymore. I was basically gonna do 4 reviews up to Pulse Hearts Day and I was going to start on Flappy Bird,since everyone was playing it. But,I wasn't able to find it on the App Store.

Lightning:Did you check both the Moogle Play Store & iTunes?

Fang:Yes. It wasn't there. So this was my only alternative.

Lightning:Why….Is this even happening….?

* * *

Lightning:Hey guys…So we decided to do 4 reviews up to what Fang calls Valentines Day,Pulse Hearts Day and we were going to start on Flappy Bird.

Fang:But,it's not there anymore. So,I picked the only alternative that matches up with Flappy Bird in terms of difficulty.

It's called:

_**THE WORLD'S HARDEST GAME!**_

A Flash game you can find on multiple websites,like Cool Math Games!

Lightning:Apparently,many people requested the website owner to put it on the site. And he did. Turns out he can't beat it.

Fang:We feel his pain.

* * *

**Story**

Fang:Simple and Excuse Plot Heavy:

You are a red square. You have to avoid the blue circles and reach your goal:

Get all yellow circles and get to the green beacon safely!

There are sometimes more than one beacon and they are just checkpoints.

There are 30 levels. After you click that play button,the game tells you this:

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO."**

And oh boy,_It was sure as fuck that it wasn't kidding._

* * *

**Gameplay**

Lightning:The game has controls that you might be able to get use to. You control the square with either the arrow keys or the WASD keys.

_**BUT THAT DOESN'T SAVE YOU FROM THE ONSLAUGHT AHEAD.**_

Now,the first level is quite easy,if you're not a complete idiot. If you beat it,the game tells you to:

"**DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING."**

And then…...Everything…..sucks. It all sucks after that. It becomes one of the most hardest games of all time,if not,the hardest game next to others.

Fang:Okay,the creator admits that you can in fact beat this game. But,this game…...Is kinda _**OUTRIGHT UNBEATABLE!**_

* * *

**Presentation**

Fang:What we're actually aiming for in this 4 review countdown:A game with simple graphics.

But that doesn't make the game easier!

* * *

**Positives**

Lightning:...

Fang:...

Both:_**NONE AT ALL!**_

Fang:We only have _**ONE **_Negative,which pisses us off _so _much,that there is no other negative this game has!

* * *

**Negative- The Difficulty**

Lightning:We know that we're giving this game an unfair review,but this…..We need to give it an unfair review. It _**DESERVES IT**_. We never gone that far into the game and just used the level select to see all the stages…...And they're all hard. Yeah,we can get past some parts,but after that,_**IT'S A DEATH WISH.**_

Everyone in the whole universe knows this game is hard,and some people think it's outright unbeatable. It's so hard,that I think I should

1. Stop playing it.

or

2. Commit Suicide.

Of course,I wasn't that stupid,so I picked 1.

* * *

_**Overall**_

Fang:This might be the shortest review we might have made.

Lightning:I wanted this review to be short,because I don't even want to review this game again. All we're going to say is go ahead and play the game yourself.

We give this game a 1.9 out of 10. This game is fucking hard and we'll never give it a high score!

Fang:Anyway,we'll see you with another review tomorrow.

* * *

_**Epilogue…..**_

Lightning:Ugh…..I'm so tired. Even though that review was kinda short.

Fang:Yeah….And- *Eyes widen* Um…..Light? You might wanna take a look at this game on Kongregate.

Lightning:What? *Looks at computer* Oh my Etro.

Fang:And I thought we'll never play it.

I was wrong.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Unknown_(Female):They started a marathon with The World's Hardest Game? I can't believe they can't beat it too…..

_Unknown_(Male):Short,yet it's still getting lots of views…...

_Unknown_(Female):Maybe we should try to sabotage it. They actually look like they have potential.

_Unknown_(Male):But,this might feel wrong.

_Unknown_(Female):Do you want to keep our fanbase from leaving us?!

_Unknown_(Male):Yes,but….

_Unknown_(Female):Then we should try to distract them,and I know how…

*Sinister Laugh*

_Unknown_(Male):_This is not you….You're always kind,but….This isn't you! This internet fame must have poisoned you or something…..._

* * *

My score? 1 out of 10.

**Want us to do a review of a Fan Fic,Rom Hack or Fan Game? Tell us through the reviews! We'll be sure to find it.**

**Did we do something wrong? Tell us!**

**NOTE:This fanfic is set in an alternative universe. It might not follow canon.**

**This fic is a LightFang (LightningxFang) Ship fic. There is some shipping moments. If you don't like that,then why did you read?**

**This fanfic is a humorous take on reviews. But they are legit reviews.**

_**Where's Chao Adventures? I'm working on Episode 10,Part 2! You just have to be patient! How about you read this for now?**_


End file.
